


Unfinished plot idea

by Griseo



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst, F/M, Insanity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griseo/pseuds/Griseo
Summary: Violet gets worse than a slap on the wrist when caught rescuing Sunny red-handed.





	Unfinished plot idea

**Author's Note:**

> Please notify me of any mistakes you come across, I'd really appreciate the help.

Inspired by _A series of Unfortunate Events._

       Violet is helpless in the tower after having been caught by The Hook-Handed Man, attempting to rescue Sunny. Fernald isn't as interested in pretty young girls (as he is in torturing pretty young boys in unthinkably painful ways), neither is he interested in money. No, Count Olaf promised him Klaus as a reward for monitoring Sunny's cage and Fernald can hardly wait to sink his hooks into the boy.

       Count Olaf, however, is a whole different story. The depraved man wants Violet... and badly. He wants all of her. He wants to _take_ and minds not whether The Hook-Handed Man, or Sunny for that matter, watches him force himself on Violet. The Hook-Handed Man, in fact, is enjoying the show. His sadism knows no bounds. Sunny's much too young to fully understand what's going on, but she recognizes her sister's agonized cries, and wails.

       Olaf taunts Violet as he beats and slaps and ravages her, knowing she won't utter a peep. After all, he has her infant sister under his hold. He threatens her once more before letting her go back to her brother, and decides he should take Violet every night from then onwards.

       Violet lost her virginity gruesomely and so hobbles to where Klaus sleeps, careful not to wake him, silent tears carving paths into her bloodied face. She's in shock. Klaus is horrified to see the state of her when he awakes, blue and purple, eyes bloodshot and dull with dark bags underneath them. The wedding was postponed for a month, presumably so that nothing was suspicious with the bride in the ceremony.

       Violet refused to speak. Klaus doesn't know what to do, his touch seemed to terrify Violet and she would not let anyone near. Although there were no more bruises on her body, each day Klaus thought she got steadily worse. He made up his mind to investigate. What Klaus found, he wished he could erase from his mind forever. Not only was Sunny being help captive, Violet was tortured nightly and what could he do?

       The Hook-Handed Man, who's found pleasure in voyeurism, caught him poking and forces Klaus to watch. Klaus shuts down when Fernald hisses to him that he'll be next, and Violet has just enough time to catch the horror/pain on her brother's face before she passes out.

       The next morning, seeing her brother's broken body and the conversation outside her door (Olaf offering Sunny to a slaver), she snaps. She calls the police, grabs a knife and stabs Olaf in the back. She stabs the slaver's leg. She's lost it. Blood drip down her hands, her arms, splatters her face and drenches her hair.

       The police find a naked girl, hysterically laughing, covered in the body fluids of the man she stabs over and over and over and over and over again.

       They dart her unconscious.

       Another man, injured and in danger of death due to loss of blood, is found trying to drag himself away.

       The police find Klaus in the children's bedroom, semen and blood alike seeping to the floor. He's bound and gagged, cuts crisscrossing all over his pallid skin.

       Sunny is finally rescued.

       Fernald manages to escape and the police has WANTED posters distributed to neighboring towns.

       Violet cannot be entirely recovered (can the insane inherit family money?) and the inheritance shifts to Klaus, who's been getting help (it'll be a long while before he can glimpse his skin without experiencing everything anew).

       Sunny is just fine and dandy, all those bad memories having been forgotten. She grows up a self reliant orphan, knowing her parents were victims to a house fire and her siblings... To something other. No matter who she asks, they dare not tell her ("You're yet too young", "Maybe when you're older", "That'll be for your brother to decide", "Give him some time", "Poor kids..."). Sunny can't help but feel it was all her fault, somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?


End file.
